memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Typhuss and Michael talking
At Michael's apartment he and Typhuss are talking about what he saw. I know you're mad at me for what happened but you know me Typhuss I've got a very curious mind and that's always has gotten me into trouble even at school Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is frustrated at Michael but not full blown mad. You know by knowing that you have placed youself in danger says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. Well I been through worse Michael looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and agrees. Yeah, me too says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. It's just I never got to really meet Prue and after what I was told by Admiral Tyson her ex-husband I just don't want that to happen to you Typhuss Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I have had my vigilante training, my Starfleet training and hell I was even trained by Starfleet marines nothing is going to happen to me says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him and drinks a cup of coffee. Knock on wood Michael says as he smiles at his brother. Typhuss laughs. Prue was funny she made me laugh and she was a very loving person a good big sister, someone that I could talk to about my problems and I miss her very much says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He gets up and looks out the window. Why did she and Jason get a divorce did she ever tell you why? Michael asked him as he looks out the window. Typhuss walks up to him. No I was busy with my Starfleet career at the time maybe they just didn't love each other anymore says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. Well maybe it was due to the Klingons declaring war against the Klingons and from what mom told me is that you were lost in the Delta Quadrant, what happened how did that happen you were always careful on board a starship Michael says as he looks at his brother. It was out of our control, the Caretaker took many ships from all over the galaxy to look for someone to care for the Ocampa says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. I'm glad your back though and that I got to know you Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles and laughs. Yeah me too, 70,000 light years away from Earth and no help, alone but it was one hell of an adventure says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. Bet it was Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and notices his bed messed up and then turns to him. Uh, I had a late night haha Michael says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at his brother. I see, damn I'm going to be late I'm having drinks with Laurel Lance in ten mintues, sorry I have to go says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. It's all right bro Michael says as he looks at his brother. Typhuss leaves and heads to the bar. Typhuss walks into the bar and finds Laurel sitting at a table, Typhuss walks over to the table and sits down. Hey Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Hey you're a bit late Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Sorry I was talking to my brother says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. Ah, I see Laurel says as she looks at him. I don't even know him that well, I just met him nine days ago says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. Damn Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. What's wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. Two-Face is attacking New Gotham Laurel says as she looks at her PADD text from Barbara. Typhuss looks at her. Go Laurel, its fine, I understand says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Laurel leaves the café as Typhuss walks out and then is knocked out by an unknown person, and dragged away.